


Please

by Bunlie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8904037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunlie/pseuds/Bunlie
Summary: Aoba wanted to try out something a little out there, Mink obliges. Daddy kink pwp ficlet for a bud on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy this was a weird thing to write. First person is weird. I kinda wanna write more dramatical murder pwp!

“NNNN- Mi-Mink!” Pain blossomed, radiating out from where Mink and I were connected, making it hard for me to breathe. Despite all the preparation, and the oil he had used on me, it always stung like this.  
The disgruntled noise Mink made brought my attention back to what I’d asked of him before we’d started. “D-daddy!” I finally remembered to correct myself. I had wanted this; I knew Mink wouldn’t hurt me, even as a punishment, even if I asked him to. He would never hurt me again, but this was enough to satisfy me in a way that I hadn’t even thought I’d wanted before I met him.  
“Aoba.” A shiver ran up my spine; I could never get used to him using my name, even when we are like this. “I’m going to move now princess.” Another shiver ran up my spine as I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded my head.  
It didn’t matter that it still stung as his pressed his hips up into mine, I still felt pleasure bubbling up inside of my stomach. “A-ah Daddy, more!” It was embarrassing to ask, but at the same time it stirred me up deep inside. Tears leaked out as Mink thrust into me more forcefully, but I didn’t care, and dug my knees into Mink’s thighs as he tried to stop to check on me. “N-no, keep going!”  
Mink sighed at me, a sound I’d learned that meant he was worried about what he was doing was wrong, that I only wanted this because of what he’d done to me before. “Mink,” I bit out, forcing myself to break character. “I want this, it was MY idea.” He met my eye and nodded finally; this had already been super embarrassing to ask for in the first place, let alone now having to say this was what I wanted to do again.  
“AHHH! SIR!” I screamed my voice coming louder than I’d meant for it to as Mink changed his angle inside of me, scraping against that place inside of me that I felt more than anywhere else.  
“Aoba,” Mink whispered into my ear again, knowing what it did to me now, and I shivered again. I was getting close, this embarrassing thing doing strange things to me I hadn’t expected it to. I know I’d always wanted to call Mink this, but I hadn’t expected the way it was making me feel to do it.  
“Aoba.” My eyes shut tight I shivered. “Aoba.” I was going to cum.  
“Sir! Close!” I cried out as Mink wrapped a hand around me, pumping me in time to his thrusts.  
“Cum.” His command brought me over the edge as he continued to pull on my erection, and I came with a cry into his hand.  
As he made to pull out, perhaps to finish himself off, I wrapped my legs around him tighter. “Inside… want you to come inside Daddy,” I whimpered, despite how over sensitive I already was.  
Mink sighed again as he placed a hand on my cheek, using his thumb to hold my mouth open, so he could hear me more as he continued to thrust inside me.  
Drool pooled inside my mouth and leaked out slowly as I moaned around his finger. I moaned louder as I felt him pulse inside of me, and bowed foreward over him as he came inside of me.  
“Aoba.” Mink quickly pulled out of me, and took his hand away from my mouth. He took me into his arms and pulled me close, and I trembled in his arms quietly, my body numb and brain buzzed over with pleasure. “Are you alright?”  
“Yes sir,” I muttered softly and nuzzled close to him, smiling. I knew we’d have to take care of the mess soon but I just wanted to be close to Mink for now. “I love you, Mink.”  
Mink didn’t respond verbally but he did pull me closer, and that was enough for me.


End file.
